falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC03MQ06a HighConfessorSynth.txt
DLC03CoA_DialogueNucleus |scene=- |srow=8 |topic=0100752B |trow=8 |before= |response=''{Pissed. You made a very clear decree and the player ignored it, but they're also one of atom's favorites. / Stern}'' You. Openly defying Atom's demands for peace. Were you not so favored by our radiant lord, I'd have you driven from this land. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Pissed. You made a very clear decree and the player ignored it, but they're also one of atom's favorites. / Stern}'' This will be your only warning. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Such a vision... His ways are strange indeed. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' Harmony will be maintained on the island. Or else. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' We are all slaves to Atom's will. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Pissed. You made a very clear decree and the player ignored it, but they're also one of atom's favorites. / Stern}'' Do not test me, child. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Pissed. You made a very clear decree and the player ignored it, but they're also one of atom's favorites. / Stern}'' We must pray Atom does not punish us for your actions. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' Any who threaten the island's peace will answer to me. |after= |abxy=}} DLC03CoA_DialogueNucleusCombat |scene=- |topic=010143D6 |before= |response=''{You've just been killed. / InPain}'' Ugh! |after= |abxy=}} DLC03MQ06a |scene= |srow=2 |topic=01038A74 |before=DiMA: It sounds like quite the experience. But I'm glad to know there will be peace on the island again. |response=''{Neutral}'' Atom's vision was clear on the matter. I-I must thank you again for sheltering me while under its sway. |after=DiMA: Think nothing of it. You're welcome to stay as long as you like. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01038A76 |before=DiMA: Think nothing of it. You're welcome to stay as long as you like. |response=''{Neutral}'' You're too kind, DiMA. I should only need, just a little more fresh air. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |topic=01021280 |before= |response=''{You just ran into someone you recognize in a strange place. You're a bit puzzled. / Puzzled}'' Hmm. Atom guides all His favored to Acadia today. |after= |abxy=A}} DLC03MQ06a_HCSynthQuest |scene= |srow=3 |topic=01039198 |before= |response=''{A little harshly. We want the player to think they might be in trouble. / Neutral}'' You. I knew it. I knew it was you. |after=HCSynth: In my vision. There, beside our brilliant master. |abxy=A}} |topic=01039197 |before=DLC03CoAMaleHighConfessorTektusSYNTH: You. I knew it. I knew it was you. |response=''{Awed}'' In my vision. There, beside our brilliant master. |after=HCSynth: Here. You must have this. It, it only seems right it's worn by His favored child. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01039196 |before=HCSynth: In my vision. There, beside our brilliant master. |response=''{Grateful}'' Here. You must have this. It, it only seems right it's worn by His favored child. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=010391B6 |before= |response=''{Giving a sermon. This one is calmer than the others. / Neutral}'' Gather, brothers and sisters. Gather to hear His word. |after=HCSynth: Peace. In the throes of a brilliant vision, He spoke and now I obey. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010391B5 |before=HCSynth: Gather, brothers and sisters. Gather to hear His word. |response=''{Giving a sermon. This one is calmer than the rest. / Neutral}'' Peace. In the throes of a brilliant vision, He spoke and now I obey. |after=HCSynth: Atom demands peace. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010391B4 |before=HCSynth: Peace. In the throes of a brilliant vision, He spoke and now I obey. |response=''{Neutral}'' Atom demands peace. |after=HCSynth: With Far Harbor. With Acadia... within our family... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010391B3 |before=HCSynth: Atom demands peace. |response=''{Giving a sermon. This one is calmer than the rest. You're almost a little sad when you say "Within our family." You've realized what you've done. / Neutral}'' With Far Harbor. With Acadia... within our family... |after=HCSynth: And any found disobeying Atom's word will answer for their crimes! Let none stand in the way of His radiant will! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010391B2 |before=HCSynth: With Far Harbor. With Acadia... within our family... |response=''{Giving a speech. Now you're getting back into your old firebrand habits. / Stern}'' And any found disobeying Atom's word will answer for their crimes! Let none stand in the way of His radiant will! |after=HCSynth: Glory to Atom! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010391B1 |before=HCSynth: And any found disobeying Atom's word will answer for their crimes! Let none stand in the way of His radiant will! |response=''{Shouting a prayer. / Neutral}'' Glory to Atom! |after=Archemist: Glory to Atom! |abxy=A1a}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files